1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel substituted piperidine derivative and a salt thereof, and particularly to a substituted piperidine derivative and a salt thereof, which have an anticholinergic effect and a calcium antagonism and are useful as medicines for prophylaxis of and treatment for a urinary disturbance such as nervous pollakiuria, neurogenic bladder, nocturnal enuresis, unstable bladder, pollakiuria caused by a disease such as chronic cystitis, or urinary incontinence.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to prevent and treat a urinary disturbance such as nervous pollakiuria, neurogenic bladder, nocturnal enuresis, unstable bladder, pollakiuria caused by a disease such as chronic cystitis, or urinary incontinence, drugs which inhibit reflex bladder contraction are useful.
As drugs for inhibiting the reflex bladder contraction, oxybutynin hydrochloride, propiverine hydrochloride, vamicamide and compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 92921/1994 and 135958/1994 and WO 93/16048 have heretofore been reported.
However, the conventional compounds have been found to be insufficient in the inhibitory effect on the reflex bladder contraction.